Peony's Hero
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Kurama rescued Botan from a tiger demon. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

****"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_/Youko speaking/_**

**I own nothing**

Peony's Hero

Chapter: Kidnapped and Rescued

A blue haired female with amethyst colored eyes, wearing a pink kimono was chained up against a wall. She tried to struggle, glaring at the demon that has captured her.

"You can't keep here forever." She said.

A white tiger demon chuckled. "That's what you think."

Botan tried to put on a brave face as she still glared at the demon, but inside she's deeply frightened.

'_I hope Koenma got my signal and decided to send help.' _thought the blue haired deity.

In the Reikai

Koenma was in his adult form, rapidly sucking on his pacifier when the doors of his office were opened as four males entered the office.

"Alright pacifier breath, why the hell did you call us for?" asked Yusuke.

"Trouble." Koenma began. "Botan was taken while she was in the Makai ferrying souls."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Why was Botan in the Makai in the first place?" asked Kurama.

"Botan volunteered after we had a shortage of ferry girls." Koenma said before pulling down a giant screen. "This is where we received her last signal before she was taken. Your mission is to head to the Makai and bring Botan back."

"Hn, it's been taking care of." Hiei said.

Koenma blinked before he noticed one of his detectives is missing. "Where's Kurama?"

"The kitsune went ahead to rescue the ferry onna." Hiei said.

Kuwabara looked confused while Yusuke grinned.

"Oh yeah, leave it to Kurama to save Botan." He said.

In the Makai

After exiting the portal, Kurama changed into Youko and began to ran off to the direction of where he saw the signal in Koenma's office.

'_Botan, I'm coming.' _Thought the fox as he continue to run, with hope of saving the one he loves.

Looking at the compass he 'borrowed' from the Reikai vault with a strand of Botan's hair that he took from one of her brush, he followed where it is going. Promising to kill the demon that threatens the life of Youko Kurama's chosen mate.

Arriving where the compass points, Youko sneakily went in the lair, undetected.

With Botan

"Let me go!" shouted Botan.

The door was swung open as the white tiger demon entered the dungeon with annoyed look on his face as he began to descend from the stairs.

Approaching the deity, he harshly slapped her. "Shut up!"

Botan held a huge hand print on her cheek as blood on one side of her lips.

"That's better." said the tiger demon. "The next time you shout, you will be dead." Turning heel and began to walk out of the dungeon.

After he left, Botan let the tears that she's been holding fall as she silently prayed to be saved from her prison.

While she was silently crying, she heard shouts outside of her cell. Cringing, as she heard the sounds of blood splattering around the room.

'_What is going on out there?' _she thought.

When she heard no more shouting, she heard footsteps that are coming closer and closer to her prison.

Botan's eyes widened, thinking that whoever is out there might come here and finish her as well.

The door was roughly opened as a shadowed figure came, throwing the half dead body of the master of the lair a few feet in front of Botan.

Botan gasped as she eyed the half dead body, trembling in fear as the figure descended.

"Botan." Came a deep male voice.

Botan gasped again, recognizing the voice. She looked up and saw her savior there, proudly standing with a few bloods on his tunic but it wasn't his.

"Youko." said the deity.

Youko smirked before frowning as he saw the hand mark on her lovely cheek. "Who did this?"

Botan didn't answer, making Youko frowned some more before grabbing the half dead body, his smoldering gold eyes staring straight into the lifeless silver eyes of the demon.

"Did you do this to her?" growled the kitsune.

The demon, numbly nods his head.

Youko grew more furious, ready to finish off the demon, but thought of a different way to kill him. Taking out a couple of seeds from his silver hair, he put some of his energy in the seeds before putting them in the open chest wounds.

Throwing the body aside as the death plants began to grow inside the tiger demon, Youko took his rose whip to cut the chains that are holding Botan.

Once freed, Youko lifts Botan in his arms and ran off.

**Kitty: Hope you enjoy chapter one, can't wait to read your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters, they belong to Yoshino Togashi**

Chapter two: Back Home

After leaving the place, Youko continue to run until stopping by a clearing.

He put Botan down.

"Clean your face." He said.

"Right." Botan said as she went to the clearing and began to clean her face.

Youko leaned against the tree, watching her, admiring her.

It's a surprise that the infamous Youko Kurama is interested in the opposite sex. Actually he's known for not only being a skilled thief and assassin but he is also skilled with the women. But it's different with the deity, he's interested in her to be his life mate, mother of his kits and his queen for his empire.

It's the first time that both his human side and him are interested in the same woman.

Botan was washing her face when she felt Youko's eyes on her and began to blush.

The sky haired deity has always found herself attracted to handsome kitsune both as Youko and as the red head, but she soon starts to fall for him after she realize how important he is to her during the Dark Tournament. The problem is she can't find herself telling the kitsune her feelings. Why would the handsome male be interested in a plain looking deity.

"How did you get captured?" Youko's voice broke through her train of thoughts.

"Huh? What?" asked the sky haired female, turning her head to face him.

Youko held a small smile. "How did you get captured?"

"Oh, well, I was flying around when I decided to take a break." began Botan, "What I didn't realize that I walked into a trap set up by that demon."

"I see." Youko said.

Botan nods her head before standing up and walked towards the handsome kitsune. "Youko, I want to thank you for rescuing me."

"Don't mention it." Youko said. "You ready to head back to the Reikai?"

Botan nods her head.

Youko nods his head as he scooped Botan in his arms and began to run with Botan blushing as she held onto his neck.

Youko hid a smile as he continue to run, happy that he was able to save the woman he and his human side love and that he get to carry her in his arms.

He continue to run until they both saw the portal to the Spirit world, Botan held onto his neck as Youko jumped through the portal before it closes.

As soon as they arrive at the Reikai, Youko changed back into the red head again, still having Botan in his arms.

They both look at each other until they heard someone cleared their throat.

The pair looked away to look at Koenma, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Kurama and Botan blushed before Kurama put Botan down.

"Nice to see you two are back." Koenma said.

Kurama and Botan blushed some more.

"I-I-I'm going to…my room." Botan said, bowing before walking out of the office.

After she left, Koenma dismissed the guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

_**/Yoko speaking/**_

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

**Warning: This chapter contains a little bit of lemon. You have been warned**

Chapter three: Reward

It's been weeks now since Kurama went to the Makai to rescue Botan and lately, they haven't seen each other since then.

Kurama kept himself busy with work at his step father's company.

Even if he kept himself busy, his thoughts will always go back on Botan.

_**/Shuichi, I can't take it anymore. Either you go to the Reikai, confess and claim or I'll come out, head over to the Reikai, confess to her and claim her./ **_Yoko said.

Kurama sighed. _'Yoko, you know that we can't get over there and tell her how we feel. What if she rejects us? I can't lose a friendship with her.'_

_**/Shuichi, have you noticed the way she was looking at us when we held her in our arms? She hasn't stopped blushing and I felt her heart beating./ **_ Yoko said. **/**_**Besides, she has yet to give us a reward for saving her./**_

Kurama's eyes widened as he sat up, hearing what his demon side said.

He smirked as he realized. _'You're right. And everyone knows that you get a reward after saving a damsel in distress.'_

_**/Exactly, so what do you say we head over and claim our reward?/ **_ Yoko asked.

Kurama nods his head before he got out of bed, went over to his closet to get dressed.

Once he got dressed, Kurama walked out of his room, grabbed his key and left his home. He began to head to the closest park where he knows that there's a portal close by.

In the Reikai

Botan sighed as she entered her small, little apartment and began to head to her bedroom as she put her face down on her bed.

She finished ferrying another soul to the right place.

'_I need a vacation.' _She thought as she put her head on the pillow.

"Maybe I should take a well deserve nap." She muttered.

Before she could close her eyes, she heard a knock on her door. Groaning, Botan got out of bed and began to head over to the door, ready to give whoever is intruding on her almost nap time a piece of her mind.

When she answered the door, her eyes widened as she saw said intruder in front of her bedroom door.

"Kurama?" she asked, shocked to see the red head there.

"Hello Botan." greeted Kurama.

"What are you doing here?" Botan asked, then she got worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine." Kurama said, smiling. "But there seems to be a debt to be paid."

Botan blinked, tilting her head in confusion. "Debt? What debt?"

"May I come in first before I tell you?" Kurama asked.

"Oh, right, sorry." Botan said, opening her door a little wider to let the red head in her little apartment.

"Thank you." Kurama said as he went inside.

Botan closed the door and locked it before facing the red head. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Kurama said.

"Oh, okay." Botan said. "So what debt are you talking about?"

"I saved you." Kurama began.

Botan blinked before nodding. "Yes, you did." Still not understand what Kurama is getting.

"You were a damsel in distress and I became your hero." Kurama said. "According to the rules of hero-damsel in distress, I am intended to get my reward."

"R-r-reward?" stuttered Botan, a small hue of red on her cheeks.

Kurama nods his head.

"What do you want for your reward?" Botan asked.

Kurama walked towards the deity, Botan began to back away since she doesn't know what Kurama is planning.

Botan continued to back away until her back hit the wall, Kurama put both hands on each side of the wall, cornering Botan.

"Kurama." Botan said, squeaking as she saw Kurama's face closing in on hers.

"You." Kurama said before he claimed her lips.

Botan's eyes widened as soon as their lips met before she slowly closed her eyes as she shyly responded to the kiss.

Kurama was ecstatic that his love is corresponding as he deepened the kiss.

Botan put her hands on his chest, moaning into the kiss. Happy, Kurama pulled her to him as he rubbed the small of her back. His tongue began to trace around her lips, begging her for entrance and Botan parted her lips as she gave him access.

Kurama gladly dart his tongue in her mouth to explore her cavern.

His tongue met hers and they began to battle for dominance.

Their make out session became heated as Botan ran her fingers through his long crimson red hair while Kurama released Botan's hair from the band, her long azure hair cascading all the way down to her waist.

Kurama pulled his mouth a little away from her lips.

"Botan, I want you." He muttered.

"I want you too." Botan muttered.

Kurama smiled before reclaiming her lips once more before he scooped her in his arms and began to carry her to the bedroom, both parties never breaking the kiss.

Arriving in the bedroom, Kurama put her down, still kissing her as he began to undo her obi, letting her kimono open and slide down the ground.

Botan began to unbutton his shirt while Kurama used one hand to take off his belt and pants, leaving him in his underwear.

Once both pants and shirt were off Kurama's body, he began to trail kisses to her jaw before kissing one side of her neck.

Kurama began to unhook Botan's bra and discarded it somewhere on the floor before he scooped her again, carrying her to the bed.

He gently placed her on the bed, opened her legs and got in between in legs.

Botan look at him as Kurama began to kiss her chest, all the way down to her navel.

Botan giggled as she felt Kurama's tongue in her belly button.

While he was twirling his tongue in her belly button, Kurama grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze them, tweaking the nipples, making the deity gasped.

After twirling his tongue in her belly button, Kurama's head went down and began to take off her underwear with his teeth, making Botan flustered.

After her underwear was off, Kurama stood up and took off his underwear.

Smirking as he noticed how wet his peony is.

"My, my, my peony is excited." He crooned.

Botan blushed before glaring at him. "Shut up and put it in me."

Kurama smirked some more as he opened her legs a little wider, got in between her legs and plunge right inside of her.

Gasps, moans, groans, screams and growls could be heard in the bedroom as both of them continue with their 'activities' all day as Kurama switched to Youko back to the red head.

The next day

Kurama was the first to wake up at the sun's rays, looking around, he noticed that he's not in his own room. Then he felt a warm body snuggling against his.

He turned his head and smiled as his green eyes landed on his beloved mate. Yes, mate. Last night after they both declared their love for one another, Kurama asked her to be his mate and she said yes.

Kurama still smiled at the memory, happy that he got the woman of his dreams and claimed her as his.

Owari

**Kitty: I hope you enjoy this story, please read and review. I look forward in reading your comments on this story.**


End file.
